Zell's Fan Fic
by Marree
Summary: Zell writes a fan fiction for Balamb FanFic.Net


Zell's Fan Fic  
by Mariye  
  
======  
Disclaimer: Hi! Yup, makin this a series. o^-^o. Least until I get  
bored... Don't own Zell or the characters here. And the Nikegrrrrl   
got her name and review put in (W/her permission) because she asked  
if she could be a reviewer when she reviewed my Quistis Fan Fic story.  
If any other author wants to be in this, let me know in a review and  
I'll put you in o^-^o. (You even get to R&R the story ahead of time.)  
======  
  
:::Yawn:::  
  
Zell leaned back and stretched.   
  
~Another boring class, another poem/story gets written. Should I type   
it up and send it in now, or sleep? Hmmm...~ He looked from his bed to   
the computer.   
  
~I'll just type it up. I won't send it in yet.~ Zell thought as he sat  
in his desk chair and booted up the computer. Then he looked at the  
sheet of paper in his hand.  
  
~Who am I kidding? I'll type it up and get myself wide awake, then  
I'll end up putting it up.~ He opened his notepad and started typing...  
  
`````````````````  
  
I Would Live For You  
By  
  
`````````````````  
  
Zell stopped.  
  
~Which authorname? People already all know I'm ChocoboRaver... maybe  
I'll use my other one. No sense in people know what profound thoughts  
really go through my head.~  
  
`````````````````  
  
By Rebel_W/A_Cause  
  
`````````````````  
  
~That's better.~  
  
`````````````````  
  
The ultimate words of love.  
I would die for you.  
But what good is dying for the one you love,  
If then they'll be forced to think about life without you?  
Or knowing that the one you love would die for you,  
Knowing that without them, life wouldn't be worth living.  
What is life without love?  
Nothing and empty.  
It isn't worth living.  
If it would come to that point  
I would give my life for you without hesitation.  
But instead of telling you so,  
And dare think about such a terrible situation,  
I tell you this:  
I swear I will live for you.  
Everyday for the rest of my life,  
I will dedicate everyday to loving you.  
Making you proud.  
Making you smile.  
Making you happier than you've ever been before.  
Helping you through anything.  
Supporting and protecting you.  
I will live for you my love.  
Forever.  
  
`````````````````  
  
Zell leaned back to look at his work.  
  
~God, how can such an eligible, handsome, funny, strong, and incredibly  
perfect man like myself be SINGLE?!?!~ Zell logged on and quickly  
uploaded his story to Balamb Fan Fiction.Net. He started to turn   
around and go to bed. Then he looked back at the screen.  
  
"I'll only stay up for the first two, or three reviews..."  
  
--2 minutes later--  
  
Zell looks at his stuffed dachshund in a hotdog bun and starts tossing  
it up in the air.  
  
"Come on..."  
  
--10 minutes later--  
  
Zell gets up and starts shadowboxing, then walks back to look at the  
screen.  
  
"Give me a break! About 23 people have my Rebel_W/A_Cause name on   
authoralert! Where are they?"  
  
--40 minutes later--  
  
Zell is pounding on the mouse every six seconds refreshing the page.  
  
"Maybe this will be the time I'll have a review. Wait, aw great. Now  
I'm talking to myself. Not a good sign. Maybe I should go get a   
snack."  
  
--15 minutes later--  
  
Zell finally comes back to the screen after a midnight kitchen raid.  
  
"Yum yum yum." He refreshes the page...  
  
"OH YEAH!!!!" He gets up and starts punching air. "5 reviews! I guess  
a watched pot never boils."   
  
He smiles and clicks on the review links:  
  
-------  
Hmm, smooth. Course, I am gonna print this out and give it to this one  
girl, or maybe a couple girls... - LoneGunman  
-------  
That was cool! Oh! And that was so sweet! I thought it was gonna be   
dumb, but that was really sweet! Do you write ne~other stories????   
- NikeGrrrrl   
-------  
Very Cute. Good. Write More. - SilverDC  
-------  
Awwww, this is incredibly sweet! Are you single? We all want to go   
out with you! - DiamondGirls  
-------  
  
Zell logged off filled with pride.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm hot, I'm good! All women want me and bow before me!!!"  
Then proceeded to shadowbox around his room.  
  
======  
  
[the end] 


End file.
